


Enough

by magnificentbanes



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: canon divergence but i think it's a scene that was desperately needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: Simon was prepared to do this alone. His friends had something different in mind.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first foray into love, simon fics because i finally got to see the other day and i was inspired

_ Because you deserve a great love story, too. _

_ Love, Simon. _

Simon sent the message and picked an Oreo out of the package next to his laptop. For a split second, he wanted to log into his secret email to tell Blue what he had done, but then he remembered that  bluegreen118@gmail.com no longer existed and that’s why he had posted on creeksecrets in the first place.

So he changed into pajamas, plugged his phone in, and went to sleep. What was done was done. All that was left to do was wait.

Simon was woken what felt like minutes later to his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to squint at the bright screen to see who on Earth would be calling him in the middle of the night.

Nick.

Nick, who hadn’t spoken to Simon in days. Nick, who hadn’t asked how Simon was feeling after the debacle in the cafeteria. Nick, who despite it all, was still someone Simon would drop anything for.

He answered the phone.

Before he could even mumble out a groggy “hello?” Nick was already talking. “Come outside.”

“Nick, what? It’s-” he checked his phone, “-two in the morning. Are you okay?”

“Mostly. Maybe. I don’t know. Just come outside, Si.” Simon agreed that he would and threw off his blankets, grabbing the first hoodie that he saw and forgoing shoes because he was tired, it was late, and it wasn’t like Georgia ever got cold anyway.

He soundlessly slipped out of the house and saw Nick’s car parked in the driveway behind his own. He took that to mean Nick wanted him to get in, so he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. “What’s going on, man? You ignore me for days and then you show up at my house in the middle of the night?”

“Just get in. The four of us need to talk.” Simon peered into the backseat and Leah and Abby waved at him. If they were all there, clearly it was important, so he got in and closed the door behind him. But Nick made no move to drive off. Instead, he just said, “So.”

“So.”

“Look, Simon,” Abby said when it was clear that Simon and Nick were not going to say anything else. “We fucked up. I mean, you fucked up, too, but we were too wrapped up in ourselves to even care. Plus, you had the decency to. You know. Apologize.”

“Which is what we’re doing now,” Leah added.

Simon said nothing.

“We’re so sorry, Simon,” Nick said after a pause long enough to be uncomfortable. “We were angry and I think you know that that was justified.” Simon said nothing, still, but nodded. Nick continued. “But we should have seen your side. We should have noticed that, yeah, we were hurt, but you were hurt  _ more _ . We should have done something when those guys were making fun of you and Ethan at lunch.”

Simon waved him off. “Don’t worry about that. It would have just gotten you in trouble, too.”

“I don’t  _ care  _ about that, Si, I care about  _ you _ . You’ve been my best friend since kindergarten and I abandoned you when you sure as hell needed me the most. And I’m sorry.”

“Me, too,” Leah said.

“Me, too,” Abby said. Then, “Well, not the kindergarten stuff but the rest of it for sure.”

Simon tried to discreetly wipe his eyes on his sleeve but he knew that Nick noticed. “Thank you, guys.”

“So, who do you think Blue is?”

“How did you guys already see the post? I made it in the middle of the night for a reason.”

“Come on. You know Leah has that shit on alert.” Leah confirmed that she did and Simon laughed. “But, really, man. Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know,” Simon admitted. “I’ve had a few hunches, but all of them….I’ve stopped trying to guess. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why doesn’t it matter?” Abby asked. “I mean, you said you love him. Don’t you want to know who he is?”

“Of course I do.” Simon took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. “But, it’s like I said in my post. I don’t know who he is, but I know him. I know his heart. It doesn’t matter what he looks like because he’s still Blue.”  _ My Blue _ .

“But - and don’t think this is me being unsupportive because I totally support your right to fall in love and kiss all the boys you want - but what if whoever made that post was just trying to see how many kids they could get to come out of the closet? What if it’s, like, fucking Martin Addison or someone?”

“I don’t know, Nick.” Simon had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind. That he was being catfished and this was all just some prank to make fun of some poor gay kid. But, deep in his heart, he knew that wasn’t true. “I just know it’s not like that.” He knew Blue was real and he knew that he loved him. He knew it like he knew the sun rises in the east and that there’s stars in the sky.

And he knew, he hoped, that Blue loved him just the same.

“So what’s the plan?” Abby asked.

Simon told them. About the carnival, about the Ferris wheel, about staying there until Blue showed up or they kicked him off. “Si, that’s just about the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” Leah commented and Simon smiled, grateful that the dark hid his blush. “What can we do to help?”

“This. Us. Right here. This is enough.” Leah reached out from the backseat and grabbed Simon’s hand and held it tight. Abby and Nick put their hands on top and they just sat there like that, four best friends holding hands in a car at two in the morning. They didn’t know what would happen tomorrow or any day after that, but they had each other.

For now, that would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr: bramloiusgreenfeld!


End file.
